Tentativa y respuesta
by Natsuki Kishibe
Summary: Las costumbres sociales vienen a raíz de cosas muy simples, pero algunos saben sacar provecho al respecto, después de todo, son oportunidades que se brindan una vez por año. BokuAka


_Esta es mi incursión dentro del fandom de Haikyuu, así que espero que el resultado sea positivo y que logre gustarles._

_La historia es completamente mía, pero los personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, y no estoy lucrando con ellos._

* * *

_**°oO°~ Capítulo 1.- **__**Chocolat**__** ~°Oo°**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

El día de San Valentín es en pocas palabras: el día que espera obtener dulces, galletas y con algo de suerte chocolates, aunque fuesen chocolates de obligación o de amistad. Le entusiasma, pero no le pesca del todo la idea de que alguien pueda aprovechar la oportunidad para confesar sus sentimientos por medio de un dulce, aunque eso no lo critique ni lo deje de considerar romántico, sino que piensa que cualquier día puede ser especial; aún así queda el respeto por quienes toman más valor y se enfrentan a sus sentimientos así sea por medio de un chocolate.

Con ese certero pensamiento, qué si bien parecía simplemente surgir por el mero hecho de tener la fecha sobre marcha, era ya como el tema recurrente de cada año ya sea a nivel donde lo mantuviera como una discusión personal o incluso si lo llegaba a comentar con otra persona o varias en su defecto, solo para variar. Aunque claramente se veía opacado por la primicia, que era el halago de poder recibir algo, por eso es qué tenía tan buen ánimo desde temprano y no dudó en sacarlo a relucir en sus remates durante las prácticas matutinas del club.

—Ho, el capitán está vibrando en energía —le provocó ligeramente Konoha cuando se encontraba cerca de él bebiendo agua y no pensó en desaprovechar la oportunidad en confirmar un poco algo que simplemente todo el club llevaba suponiendo simplemente al escucharlo desde los calentamientos e incluso algunos desde que se encontraban en los vestidores—. ¿Estás esperando acaso que alguien te regale chocolate o será que ya te han dado uno? —La sola pregunta puso en alerta a varios de sus compañeros, sabían que ese tema iba a llegar tarde o temprano, pero muchos esperaban escuchar ello hasta el entrenamiento de la tarde, cuando alguno pudiera llegar lamentándose por no recibir nada o envidiar a quienes hubiesen tenido la oportunidad de recibirlos, a esas horas suponían que difícilmente alguno ya hubiese obtenido algo.

—No he recibido nada y tampoco espero chocolate de nadie en especial —afirmó con seguridad y una sonrisa—, pero si espero recibir al menos uno de obligación o amistad —concretó secando el sudor de su mejilla con la toalla que tenía colocada sobre los hombros.

—Entonces simplemente estás a la expectativa de que alguien sin importar la razón vaya a darte chocolate —secundó apenas hubo procesado la respuesta de su compañero—. No vayas a volver a la practica de esta tarde desanimado si es que no recibes nada —bromeó dando una palmada a su hombro.

—¡Oye! —Le quiso refutar al instante porque casi le tira el buen ánimo, era como esos comentarios que a veces hacía Kuroo con la finalidad de hacerlo sentir bien una insignificante cuestión de segundos para posteriormente burlarse en su cara al recordarle la parte mala.

—Vamos, vamos, es una broma —sonrió cerrando los ojos, no había problema si le bajaba ahora el ánimo a Bokuto porque no había un partido que estuvieran disputando, aunque si fuera el caso quien se llevaba la peor parte era Akaashi, y eso solo porque Bokuto se permitía explotar su frustración practicando hasta el cansancio con él.

Y como si hubiese sido convocado con el solo pensamiento de Konoha, el joven se encaminaba en su dirección—. Akaashi, ¿esperas recibir chocolates hoy? —Bokuto se apresuró a preguntar cuando el más joven se les sumó buscando poder hidratarse.

—No —respondió escuetamente acercando el termo donde tenía agua y cumplir el fin con el cual se acercó a ellos en primer lugar.

—¿No te gustaría recibir algo hoy? —Insistió un poco más, apartando la toalla que había recogido los restos de sudor de su cuello y rostro el último par de minutos.

Akaashi le miró unos cuantos segundos escuchando la pregunta mientras bebía agua y pensando a su vez en lo que tendría que responder—. En realidad, no, pero supongo que de recibir alguno solo tendría que agradecerlos o rechazarlos —una última mirada y de nuevo bebió otro trago de agua.

—Si lo piensas a consciencia son realmente pocos los que esperan chocolates el día de hoy —Sarukui, le secundó el primer comentario a Konoha, en esa charla.

—Como alumnos de tercero creo que ustedes tienen un poco más de posibilidad de recibir algo, así supongo que Bokuto-san tiene razón de alguna manera —Akaashi mantuvo la mirada en su botella solo un par de segundos antes de volver a colocarla sobre una mesa y echar andar de nuevo hacia la cancha para reanudar la práctica, dejando claro que su punto tenía una enorme razón de ser y realmente era difícil de refutar si los tres lo pensaban a consciencia.

—Oh —el sonido simple fue lo que escapó de los labios de Sarukui, mientras el otro par miró perplejo la marcha del más joven porque se les había escapado ese detalle que sacó a colación.

Y fue ciertamente ese comentario que dejo al grupo de chicos de tercero pensativos; realmente Bokuto no esperaba chocolates o dulces por el hecho de ser un alumno de tercer año, pero Akaashi si había notado una razón por la cual podría ser muy factible el que los recibiera. En cambio, el comentario mismo encendió, aunque fuese muy ligeramente, la llama de la ilusión en el otro par de chicos. El colocador tenía razón, ese era su último año de preparatoria, alguien entre los pasillos de la academia Fukurodani debía tener así sea un poco de admiración por alguno de ellos y aprovechar la sensación que invitaba a perder solo un poco la timidez, para una confesión o simplemente agradecer a los mayores antes de su inminente graduación.

Para la práctica de la tarde la sugerencia que en la mañana había salido de boca de Akaashi se había vuelto el tema de conversación, sobre todo porque los muchachos estaban entusiasmados y lo dieron a reconocer mostrando ese mismo durante la práctica. Aunque justo a ella hubo oportunidad de que ambas mánager se presentaran, haciendo que los chicos cuestionaran su ausencia temprano, claro que la duda fue esparcida solo hasta el final cuando ambas chicas confesaron haber preparado ellas mismas una variedad de chocolates para poder compartir con ellos, Yukie aseguraba que no tenía otra razón detrás más que el agradecimiento por la buena amistad que había formado durante sus años como la mánager y Kaori compartía el sentimiento aunque no hubiese formado tanto tiempo parte del equipo y por consiguiente tuviera más que agradecer como su superior.

—En realidad los que deberíamos agradecer somos nosotros —inició la charla Konoha, justo después de que todo el equipo había concluido con la limpieza del gimnasio, sosteniendo la bolsa de celofán que protegía las figuras de chocolate que dentro yacían—. Siempre les damos problemas, y han sido muy pacientes con nosotros, sobre todo con Bokuto —una pequeña risa general escapó haciendo bufar al mencionado que giró el rostro con un mohín pintado en sus mejillas.

—Vamos, vamos, ¿qué se supone es esto? ¿Una despedida? —Enarcó una ceja antes de reír—, con el agradecimiento que dieron al inicio era suficiente, no nos pongamos sentimentales ahora —pidió la chica de cabello cobrizo moviendo una mano, para restar importancia al comentario y después reír suavemente—. Quisiera decirte que te quedarás con un grupo problemático Kaori-chan, pero al parecer me iré junto a todos esos chicos escandalosos —finalizó la muchacha con las manos a los costados de sus caderas.

—No, realmente va a sentirse muy distinto en el ambiente dentro del gimnasio ahora que Bokuto-san y el resto de los chicos de tercero no estén —admitió la más joven.

—A eso nos referíamos con que eres quien más hace escándalo por aquí, Bokuto —fue turno de Komi por molestar un poco al capitán.

—¿Quieren dejar de insultarme? —Pidió el mencionado con falso enojo, escuchando a la par el sonido de las risas de sus compañeros que poco a poco abandonaban el gimnasio para poder hacerse de una ducha rápida y finalmente ir a casa—. Akaashi, ¿quieres practicar otro poco antes de irnos? —Viró rápidamente hacía su colocador, esperando una afirmativa, la melancolía con la que Konoha agradeció los chocolates solo le había hecho recordar que efectivamente esos periodos de práctica privada con Keiji pronto no serían más que uno de esos agradables recuerdos de sus tiempos como estudiante de preparatoria.

—Bokuto-san, debió pedirlo antes de que hiciéramos la limpieza del gimnasio —el chico de cabellos oscuros le miró unos cuantos instantes tratando de no caer en el chantaje que venía en la expresión desilusionada del as.

—Pero, Akaashi —se quejó con exageradas expresiones esperanzado en que fuese convincente para el número cinco.

—Mañana podría quedarme hasta tarde y darle todos los pases que me pida —le quiso convencer, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia su costado derecho—, vámonos —con esa promesa de quedarse el día siguiente para explotar al máximo la oportunidad de entrenamiento fue que logró convencer al enérgico capital.

—Sí, después de todo tus pases son los mejores —Bokuto lo alcanzó fuera del gimnasio colocando un brazo sobre los hombros anchos de Keiji.

—Gracias —auspiciado por el buen animo fue él quien cerró las puertas del gimnasio, justo después de darle una sonrisa y escapar de ese fuerte brazo que tuvo tan cerca suyo donde intentó ser enfático en su felicidad.

—Akaashi, ¿recibiste chocolates? —Preguntó justo cuando el joven pasaba el candado por la cerradura del gimnasio.

—Sí, un par de hecho, chocolate de agradecimiento —aclaró lo último después de escuchar el sonido del seguro con el candado y virando hacia su capitán.

—¿Usted recibió, Bokuto-san? —Fue su turno de inquirir con inusitada curiosidad metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su propia chaqueta del equipo.

—En realidad solo tengo el chocolate de Yukie y Kaori —musitó con un poquito de descontento en su reciente confesión.

—Me alegro de que eso no haya sido razón suficiente para bajarle el animo aun y en el entrenamiento —confesó volviendo la vista al frente, justo las mencionadas mánager estaban emprendiendo el regreso a casa, eran las primeras en salir de sus correspondientes vestidores, el resto del equipo intuía, aún estaba o bien saliendo de las duchas o iniciando ellas.

—No sería razón suficiente para bajarme el ánimo —confesó colocando un puño sobre su pecho bastante convencido sobre su reciente afirmación.

Akaashi simplemente respondió ello con una finísima sonrisa y dejando el resto del corto camino hacia las duchas y los vestidores en un acogedor silencio, que no ocupaba ser llenado con nada más.  
Aunque el tiempo cerrando el gimnasio hubiese sido en verdad breve el camino a duchas había propiciado que ambos fuesen el último par en abandonar la instalación. No era de extrañar, sino más bien estaba dentro de lo normal, pero teniendo en cuenta que habían quedado en retirarse junto al resto del equipo podían salir acompañados por Konoha, que solía tomar con más calma el momento de retornar a casa para unirse a ambos en una cómoda charla, pero incluso el rubio había salido más rápido de lo previsto. Akaashi abrió su casillero procurando acomodar la ropa usada para el entrenamiento de ese día y poder lavarla en casa, mientras Bokuto estaba sentado sobre un banquillo esperando por él. El mayor miraba por un momento su teléfono revisando la hora hasta que un pequeño sonido gutural llegó de Akaashi, era quizá solo un intento vago por llamar su atención o aclararse la garganta, pero le gustaba más el primer pensamiento.

—¿Dijiste algo Akaashi? —Cuestionó bajando el aparado y centrando su mirada en lo poco que distinguía del moreno y la puerta de su casillero.

El chico por su parte respiró hondo y cerró la puertecilla metálica con la mochila lista sobre su hombro, pero una caja en mano—. Es para usted —le indicó extendiendo ella como un presente para Bokuto que simplemente miró un poco confundido el objeto envuelto en un gracioso papel de color blanco con una imagen de un búho que parecía haber sido descargada de internet y recortada con el cuidado adecuado, y solo para coronar le acompañaba un moño dorado.

—¿Qué es? —La tomó entre manos y curioseó hasta dar con su nombre en una de las esquinas. Debía admitir que el gesto lo descolocaba bastante así que buscó respuestas en la mirada de Akaashi.

—Chocolates —su respuesta fue escueta, como siempre, sin nada más que agregar.

—¿Me estás compartiendo los chocolates que te dieron o quizá alguien te pidió que me lo entregaras? —Enarcó una ceja junto a su interrogante, se supone que el chocolate suele acompañar un significado detrás, así que no descartaba el que alguien hubiese querido utilizar a Akaashi como un medio para hacerle llegar un presente como ese.

—No, yo le estoy regalando esos chocolates —aclaró la confusión o al menos eso pensó al ver el como cambió el brillo en ese par de ojos ámbar.

—Akaashi, gracias —respondió dejando una sonrisa limpia y mirando la caja con sumo gusto, finalmente había tenido el chocolate que tanto anheló desde que se levantó esa mañana, no era el primero, después de todo seguía guardando dentro de su mochila el que recibió de las mánager hacia una hora, pero el simple hecho de recibirlo lo hacía sentir muy contento—. Ah, pero yo no tengo nada para ti —sopesó su realidad volviendo hacia el más joven.

—No es necesario darme algo ahora, podría ser otro día para su tranquilidad —incentivó encendiendo de nuevo la chispa que brevemente flaqueó en él.

Kōtarō volvió a agradecer el gesto y confesó que comería el chocolate en casa justo después de colocar la caja dentro de su mochila, cosa que alivió un poco el pensamiento de Keiji sobre si caminaría con la caja entre sus manos para seguir agradeciendo el presente. Así que ambos pudieron abandonar la instalación educativa en una conversación nueva y diferente que Akaashi sacó a colación como distracción al capitán en caso de querer inquirir que tipo de intención traía consigo el chocolate. Él prefería las cosas de esa manera, aunque sopesaba que no se quedaría en intriga, llegaría el punto en el cual él notaría que los entregó sin decirle qué significaban; en el peor de los escenarios haría la pregunta abiertamente junto a los chicos del equipo, pero no quería pensar demasiado en esa posibilidad, después de todo Bokuto era una persona completamente impredecible y aunque quisiera anticipar cada uno de los escenarios no sabría con certeza cual era el que se iba a presentar.

Para Bokuto en cambio, el tema de los chocolates abandonó completamente el primer plano en cuanto Keiji le hizo recordar el tema de la universidad; francamente lo que más le tenía entusiasmado era la oportunidad brindada para poder seguir practicando su deporte favorito en un nuevo nivel, para encontrarse con nuevos y viejos rivales que estarían formando equipos que estaba ansioso por enfrentar; aunque así mismo no podía evitar sentir la nostalgia que lo invadía de saber que habría de comenzar una vez más en un equipo nuevo, al que tendría que adaptarse o que ellos tuvieran que adaptarse a él. Recibiría pases de otra persona que no fuese Akaashi, de alguna manera la idea hacía mella dentro de su buen estado mental de ese día.

Para cuando hubo llegado a casa dejando a Akaashi en el camino porque vivían en zonas residenciales diferentes, pudo dirigirse a su cama en completa tranquilidad después de una agradable cena con su familia, miró un momento su mochila y recordó el presente que Keiji le había entregado, entonces se le ocurrió presumirle a Kuroo que había recibido chocolates, comenzado por enviar un mensaje preguntándole si había recibido algunos en primer lugar. La conversación comenzó a fluir una media hora más tarde que fue cuando Kuroo comenzó a responder sus mensajes, para entonces Bokuto intentaba hacer tareas que tenía pendientes para entregar al día siguiente, pero no miraba a mal el responder unos cuantos mensajes de su buen amigo.  
No pudo evitar la envidia que sintió en el momento que Kuroo envió una fotografía con al menos cinco bolsas distintas con chocolates, y lo peor es que estaba siendo presuntuoso porque algunos de ellos eran chocolates de confesión, aunque tenía resquicios de envidia por su amigo, ciertamente estaba bastante conforme después de todo había recibido chocolate de Akaashi, que sin siquiera pensarlo había rasgado el papel, aunque eso sí, salvando la imagen del búho que le acompañaba en decoración, todo porque quería probar el dulce mientras estaba estudiando, aunque se regañó mentalmente por no tomar una fotografía de tan hermoso envoltorio con el que le fue entregado en primer lugar, así que le envió una foto de la caja que se encontraba descansando sobre su cama, que se había levantado a buscar casi a tropezones al recordar que no tenía tanto que envidiarle cuando el tenía su propio tesoro, aunque pasaron un largo par de minutos sin respuesta alguna del capitán de Nekoma, cuando dejó el teléfono sobre su escritorio el sonido lo hizo sobresaltarse, esperaba un mensaje no una llamada de Tetsurō pero tan pronto salió de letargo respondió la llamada.

—¿Sí? —Fue lo primero que pudo decirle a la bocina.

—¡Maldición, Bokuto, eres un maldito búho muy afortunado! —El sonido de la voz de Kuroo y el elogio le infló el pecho de orgullo, así que después de todo tenía mucha razón al sentirse muy bien de saber que su caja de chocolates era mejor que todo lo que había recibido Kuroo.

—Lo sé, es genial, ¿verdad? —Siguió con la línea de la conversación muy seguro.

—¡¿Qué te dijeron cuando se te confesaron?! —Pidió casi en un ruego al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Eh? No se me confesaron —frunció ligeramente los labios rememorando al instante el rostro de Akaashi cuando le entregó la famosa caja que ahora estaba sobre sus cuadernos.

—¿No lo hicieron? Entonces debe estar muy segura de que vas a responderle con algo muy bueno para el día blanco —una risa acompañó el último comentario.

—No, no, no, estás mal, esos chocolates me los regaló Akaashi —corrigió de inmediato el pequeño detalle que olvidó dejar en claro en primer lugar para él.

El tiempo se extendió unos cuantos segundos y Bokuto incluso alejó el teléfono de su oreja para ser consciente de que no se había cortado la llamada—. ¿Me estas jodiendo? —Salió justo antes de que Kōtarō pudiera preguntar si seguía allí, aunque claramente le ofendió esa duda.

—Oh, bro, no, claro que no, te lo digo en serio, Akaashi me los dio al finalizar la práctica de esta tarde —levantó la vista al techo inclinando la silla hacia atrás.

—¿Te dijo por qué te los estaba dando? —Inquirió esperando silenciosamente como Bokuto hacía un sonido con la boca antes de dar una negativa del mismo modo—. ¿Sabes cuanto cuestan unos chocolates como esos? —Insistió de nuevo.

—Ah… no realmente, ¿por qué? —Cerró los ojos un instante, la conversación se estaba poniendo extraña o Kuroo se estaba poniendo extraño en su opinión.

—Esa marca es extranjera, a Akaashi debieron costarle más de dos mil yenes esos chocolates —le soltó de una.

Bokuto al escuchar la suma de dinero perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacía atrás en un estrepitoso sonido que alarmó a su madre en la planta baja la cual no dudó en preguntar en un grito lo suficientemente alto como para alcanzar a llegar al segundo piso, sobre si se encontraba bien, por lo que respondió con un "sí, estoy bien" de igual magnitud sonora, aunque claro que no lo estaba, ¿cómo que Akaashi gastó una cantidad tan absurda en una caja de chocolates para él. Se sentó en el suelo, sobándose la espalda antes de tomar de nuevo el teléfono. Esperaba que su amigo siguiera en la línea.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Estás seguro? —Sonó un poco dudoso y esperaba que Kuroo estuviera equivocado.

—Bo, solo debes ver las letras de la caja, son chocolates europeos —obvió el asunto y Bokuto miró desde su posición el escritorio, contemplando la dichosa caja, y decidió tomarla entre sus manos, solo para comprobar que Tetsurō tenía razón, todo en esa caja estaba escrito como lo hacían en el occidente y él estaba lejos de poder entenderlo.

—Akaashi no me dijo la razón para dármelos —susurró después de terminar su breve inspección.

—¿No le preguntaste? —Lanzó la obvia interrogante que hizo al búho notar que simplemente había aceptado sin rechistar siquiera la caja.

—No, solo le dije que no quería si me estaba compartiendo algo que le habían dado a él, pero dijo que eran para mí, ¿crees que él haya comprado esos chocolates pensando en mí? —Colocó la caja delante de él. Y pensar que había estado con buen animo y ahora solo tenía un montón de dudas por lo que respectaba a esa caja y a la persona que se le había entregado.

—Eso me temo que no te lo puedo responder —suspiró—, pero seguro que Akaashi no te los dio ignorando lo que significa si no aclara que son por obligación o amistad, aunque eso lo dan las chicas y no tiene mucho sentido, pero bueno, realmente desconozco que pasaba por su mente —concluyó su enorme suposición, aunque ni él mismo estaba convencido. Juraba que si él le daba chocolate en Kenma así fuese como una broma no se habría molestado en hacer algo costoso y, es más, habría aclarado en ese mismo instante que simplemente estaba jugando con él o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué significa si no se aclara que son de obligación o amistad? ¿Una confesión de amor? —Preguntó lo obvio, pero con algo de temor en la sola suposición de estar alcanzando la verdad.

—Los chocolates significan _me gustas_ —aclaró dándole la razón al final.

—¿Entonces le gusto a Akaashi? —No sabía si estaba inquiriendo eso para sí mismo o si lo estaba preguntando a Kuroo, esa charla definitivamente se había tornado extraña.

—Se lo preguntas a la persona equivocada, lo siento, Bo, pero no puedo responderte algo que en realidad no sé —era el tipo de respuesta que rara vez podría sacar de Kuroo y la más inútil en un momento como este, donde estaba tan consternado ahora que conocía la verdad detrás de esa caja de chocolates.

—¿Debería preguntarle a Akaashi? —No estaba seguro y quién mejor para consultar algo así que su querido amigo casi hermano.

—Akaashi suele ser muy directo para las cosas, ¿seguro que no te dijo algo más? —Se apresuró en averiguar antes de dar por sentado esa idea y de poner en ridículo a Bokuto al preguntar algo quizá fue bastante obvio.

—Bueno, cuando le dije que yo no tenía un regalo para él, dijo que podría darle algo después —se esforzó por recordar cada palabra de esa brevísima conversación que flotó con respecto a la caja que tenía delante.

—¡El día blanco! —El mismo lo había dicho hacía unos instantes, pero no lo había pensado hasta que escuchó esa frase que jamás cobró tanto sentido como en ese mismo momento.

—¿Qué hay con el día blanco? —De verdad estaba confundido, eso no le respondía la enorme interrogante que estaba brillando con color neón por toda su cabeza, ¿le gustaba o no a Akaashi?

—Bokuto, ¿no te das cuenta? —Para él se había vuelto una increíble revelación, por lo que no concebía el que su bro, aún no captara la idea, sin embargo, lo entendió y decidió explicar mejor—. Akaashi quiere que le respondas su confesión el día blanco —concluyó bastante orgulloso de haber unido de tal manera las piezas de ese complicado rompecabezas que el colocador de Fukurodani les dio.

—¿Estás seguro? —Aunque sonaba con bastante sentido, lo que Kuroo decía no podía aún creerlo del todo, ¿realmente estaba pasando todo eso?

—Quizá Akaashi quería darte tiempo para aclarar tus sentimientos. ¿Qué sientes por él, Bo? —Y ahí estaba la más importante de todas las preguntas concernientes a ese tema. ¿Qué sentía Kōtarō exactamente?

—Bueno… no lo había pensado —confesó con absoluta sinceridad—. Es decir, no sé siquiera si me gustan los chicos, ¡no sé si me gusta Akaashi! —Le alteró un poco el pensar de manera tan estrepitosa en ese tema.

—Cálmate, tienes todo un mes para pensar en la respuesta que vas a darle, el día blanco es dentro de un mes después de todo —le recordó esperando apaciguar la marea que estaba por venir sobre el búho.

Bokuto hizo un sonido con la boca después de dejarlo sin respuestas antes de aventurarse a hablar de nuevo—. ¿Te molestaría si al final descubro que me gusta Akaashi y comienzo a salir con él? —La aceptación de Tetsurō en momentos como ese era crucial. Tendiendo en cuenta el firme lazo de amistad que había hecho con el chico de Nekoma, de alguna manera necesitaba saber que tenía su aprobación.

—Puedes estar tranquilo —una risa le acompaño al escuchar un suspiro que salió de boca de su interlocutor después de darle un espacio de varios segundos en silencio que le hicieron sentir muy angustiado.

—Kuroo —el lamento que soltó y aunado a cómo alargó la última vocal en un tono agudo hizo que el mencionado hiciera un gesto al escucharlo—. Ya no sé si hoy fue un buen día —se lamentó de nuevo con un tono menos lastimero.

—El único que puede responder eso eres tú —sonrió con todos los dientes, aunque él no estuviera para verlo.

—¿Entonces evito el tema de los chocolates y lo que significan con Akaashi? —Iniciaría por saciar las cuestiones que tenía abiertas.

—Creo que debes devolverle esa moneda de incertidumbre que él lanzó primero, así que finge que simplemente no te interesó conocer lo que escondía detrás. Akaashi es el tipo de chico que piensa demasiado y dice muy poco, al final podría delatarse el mismo, y tú, trata de encontrar la manera de averiguar qué significa para ti, así podrás darle una respuesta que se merezca —escuchó los sonidos de su boca como si estuviera atendiendo a cada uno de los consejos.

Francamente a Kuroo le divertía muchísimo la situación y lamentaba no poder observar de primera mano el cómo seguramente Keiji poco a poco iría a perder la compostura al no tener la certeza de si sus sentimientos habrían o no alcanzado a Bokuto. Simplemente dejaría ello como un tema de satisfacción personal, y esperaba que ese escandaloso búho idiota viniese con él a contarle cada avance que hubiese podido lograr en cuanto a descifrar los sentimientos que claramente tenía, pero quizá solo necesitaba regar para que pudieran brotar sin control.

—Gracias por las ideas, bro, adiós —respondió bastante convencido.

—Oh, no es nada mi buen amigo —concluyó con la misma expresión de sonrisa vibrante de felicidad que se quedaría solo para él porque no lo tenía justo delante de su cara.

Con ello la llamada de había dado por concluida y ya no había nada más que decir ni que pensar al respecto, solo quedaba acatar a las sabias palabras de Kuroo había hecho llegar a él. Dio un hondo suspiro y levantó la tapa de la caja, en primer lugar, aún no se terminaba de creer que eso hubiese costado tanto, ¿cuánto habría ahorrado Akaashi para comprarle aquello? Tomó uno de esos costosos, —porque esa palabra ya no lo iba a abandonar cada vez que tuviera que sostener uno de ellos entre sus dedos—, chocolates entre sus manos, y sin darle más vueltas lo llevó hasta la boca, sabía muy bien, eso sin dudas y más ahora que se detenía a analizar la textura y más detalles que cuando probó el primero no hizo amago de prestar la atención que ahora sabía se merecían. Levantó la caja y la dejó sobre su escritorio de nueva cuenta y aún desde el suelo se preocupó por levantar la silla y dejarla donde estaba inicialmente, si había tenido un atisbo o intención de estudiar esta se había ido volando. Se apoyó en sus muslos y finalmente estuvo de pie, paseando sus dedos entre sus cabellos y paladeando el dulce sabor al no atreverse a comer demasiado rápido la pequeña pieza dulzona.

Le esperaba un largo mes por delante y eso solo le hacía sentir un ligero cosquilleo en el pecho y un agradable calor en la boca del estómago.

* * *

_Si sienten que le falta otra parte o que el final es muy abierto, es porque efectivamente espero al menos hacer un compendio de cuatro capítulos o quizá me anime a hacer un capítulo por cada celebración en fecha exacta, pero aún es algo que estoy planeando._

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que nos podamos seguir leyendo._

_Sin más que escribir, ~Natsuki~_


End file.
